the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Garlin
| birth_date= | birth_place= Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | medium = Film, television, stand-up | nationality = American | active = 1983–present | education = University of Miami | genre = Observational comedy, black comedy, surreal humor, satire | spouse = | children = 2 | website = |image = Image:Garlin.jpg}} Jeffrey Todd Garlin (born June 5, 1962) is an American comedian and actor. He played Jeff Greene on the HBO show Curb Your Enthusiasm, Mort Meyers on Arrested Development for Fox and Netflix and Murray Goldberg, the patriarch of the eponymous family in the ABC sitcom The Goldbergs. He has also appeared in ParaNorman, Wall-E, Toy Story 3 and Safety Not Guaranteed, among other films and has hosted his own podcast on Earwolf since 2013. Early life Garlin was born in Chicago, Illinois, to Gene and Carole (née Crafton) Garlin. He grew up in Morton Grove, Illinois, where his father had a family plumbing supply business called Bilko and his mother was active in community theater. He has a younger brother, Michael. Garlin is Jewish and attended Hebrew school. Garlin says he has wanted to be a comedian since the age of eight, when he saw Jimmy Durante perform in Chicago. Garlin attended Nelson Elementary School in Morton Grove, Illinois. He enjoyed playing sports at school, but had to stop, because he has Wolff–Parkinson–White syndrome, a heart ailment. When Garlin was in sixth grade, his father sold his supply business and the family relocated to South Florida. He graduated from Nova High School, Davie, Florida in 1980. He attended Broward Community College, followed by a stint at the University of Miami studying film, but eventually dropped out. He began performing stand up comedy there. Career Standup In 1984, aged 22, Garlin moved back to Chicago to pursue a stand up comedy career. He performed with the comedy troupe The Second City. He worked in the box office with Stephen Colbert. In the end of the 1980s, Garlin was briefly roommates, in Wrigleyville, Chicago, with Conan O'Brien, who was then a comedy writer. He remains close to O'Brien, and after O'Brien was removed as host of The Tonight Show in 2010 so that Jay Leno could return, Garlin stated that he would not be a guest on the show again. Garlin was hired by comedians Denis Leary (Lock-n-Load) and Jon Stewart (Unleavened) to help develop their specials. He worked as a stage director for their shows and edited the scripts. He worked with Larry David in this same way. He continues to do standup, where he says he improvises a lot on stage, and feels very relaxed, "maybe too relaxed." Film and television Garlin has a variety of television and film appearances to his credit, as an actor and a stand up, including Dr. Katz, Arrested Development, Everybody Loves Raymond, Late Show with David Letterman, Tom Goes to the Mayor, The Life and Times of Tim, The Daily Show, Late Night with Conan O'Brien, and Entourage. ]] From 1997–99, Garlin spent three seasons on NBC's ''Mad About You in the role of Marvin. He co stars and executive produces the HBO series Curb Your Enthusiasm. In 2013, Garlin signed onto the ABC sitcom The Goldbergs. He had a recurring role on the series Wizards of Waverly Place as Uncle Kelbo, appearing in three episodes over the first three seasons. Nine years after making an uncredited début as Gut Gut in Spring Break (1983), Garlin earned his first film credit in 1992, in Dolly Parton's comedy Straight Talk. He had a small role in RoboCop 3 as "Donut Jerk" after a member of the casting crew witnessed Garlin eating a doughnut while leaving Krispy Kreme with an additional two dozen doughnuts. He also had cameo appearances in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me in 1999. Other cameo appearances include Run Ronnie Run!, After the Sunset, Fat Albert, and Sleepover. He appeared in Steven Soderbergh's Full Frontal (2002) and with Eddie Murphy in Daddy Day Care (2003). In 2005, he had a small role in Fun with Dick and Jane. In 2008, Garlin appeared in The Rocker as Stan, and also played Ed Lawson in Strange Wilderness. He lent his voice to the Disney/Pixar films Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4, as Buttercup. He appeared as Sid, alongside Jennifer Aniston and Gerard Butler, in the 2010 comedy action film The Bounty Hunter. He played Ed Burch in Laggies, released in 2014. His feature directorial debut, I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (which he also wrote), premiered to favourable reviews at the 2006 Tribeca Film Festival. It opened in September 2007. The film co starred Sarah Silverman and Bonnie Hunt. In 2006, Garlin directed This Filthy World, a one-man show performed by director John Waters. He was a voice actor in WALL-E, an animated film by Pixar that was released June 27, 2008, as the Captain of the Axiom spaceship.The Weakly News, Episode Episode #217 , thestream.tv; accessed October 29, 2014. Garlin executive produced the documentary Finding Vivian Maier (2013). In July 2013, Garlin directed his second film, Dealin' with Idiots, which was inspired by his experiences with his two sons in Little League. The entire movie was improvised. In October 2019, Garlin revealed he will have a role in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, the final installment of the Star Wars saga, scheduled to be released on December 20, 2019. Writing On February 23, 2010, Garlin released a book, My Footprint: Carrying the Weight of the World, a memoir which documents his journey to lessen both his physical and carbon footprint. Podcast On the comedy podcast network Earwolf Garlin hosted a show, called By The Way, In Conversation with Jeff Garlin, which consisted of unscripted talks rather than formal interviews. The debut episode featured Garlin's Curb Your Enthusiasm co-star Larry David. The twice monthly installments were recorded in front of a live audience at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles. The last episode of the podcast was released in February 2015. Other works In March 2018, Garlin was one of the actors who voiced the audiobook A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo. Influences Katie Puckrik in The Guardian writes, “British comedy is a touchstone for Garlin”, with Garlin stating, “Monty Python changed my life. I watched the original Office. I love The Mighty Boosh and The Goon Show. I'm a fanatic about Ealing comedies. And Fawlty Towers is probably my favorite thing that I've ever seen come out of England.” Personal life .]] Garlin married Marla Beth Cahan on July 24, 1994. They have two sons: James (b. 1996), and Duke (b. 2000). They live in Los Angeles. The couple announced their intention to divorce on September 4, 2018, having been separated since July 25, 2017. Having grown up around Chicago, Garlin is a fan of the Chicago Cubs and once a year on his birthday attends a game with his friend, REO Speedwagon lead singer, Kevin Cronin. Garlin is a practitioner of transcendental meditation, which he does twice a day. He says that it has helped him with the symptoms of ADHD. For a few years Garlin was roommates with talk-show host Conan O'Brien. O'Brien has said that sometimes Garlin would wake him up in the middle of the night and make him perform skits. Health Garlin had surgery in Oklahoma City when he was in his late 20s to correct Wolff–Parkinson–White syndrome, a heart condition, which is an accessory electrical conduction pathway in the heart that results in tachycardia. Garlin said he was an early recipient (#72) of the surgery, which millions of people have now had done. In February 2000, before filming began on Curb Your Enthusiasm, he had a stroke, when he was 37 years old. During the early episodes of Season One, he had noticeably slurred speech, although his speech later improved. He also has type II diabetes, which he controls with diet and exercise. Garlin has written about his issues with food and has discussed his weight issues publicly. In an interview in October 2011, Garlin said: "I think people look at fat people as having a lack of willpower when willpower has nothing to do with it. I didn’t change my life until I approached everything like an addict. "I haven’t had sweets in almost three years because I know if I have one cookie, just like if an alcoholic has his first drink, I’m off to the races and I’m back eating sugar again." Filmography Film Television Podcasts Video games * Blade Runner – Lieutenant Edison Guzza (1997) * WALL-E – Captain (2008) * Toy Story 3: The Video Game – Buttercup (2010) Works and publications * Garlin, Jeff, and John Ficarra. The MAD Bathroom Companion: The Gushing Fourth Edition. New York: MAD Books, 2004. * Garlin, Jeff. My Footprint: Carrying the Weight of the World. New York: Gallery Books, 2010; ** Note: Republished as : *** Garlin, Jeff. Curbing It. New York: Gallery Books, 2010; References External links * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Broward County, Florida Category:People from Morton Grove, Illinois Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:American podcasters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Television producers from Illinois Category:American male voice actors Category:American male writers Category:Broward College alumni Category:Film directors from Florida Category:Film directors from Illinois Category:Jewish male comedians Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Male actors from Florida Category:Nova High School alumni Category:Stroke survivors Category:Comedians from Illinois Category:Jewish comedians Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers